st_trois_roleplaying_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Brien Final Training Report
The following is the final training report for recruit Hartwell O'Brien Report This is the final training report for Peacekeep Recruit Hartwell Shamus O’Brien on this 19th Day of our Lord 1st Solstice, 26 AO. Let it be known that I, Lieutenant Finneas Thacker the Third do give the below account as a loyal protector and honest servant of our Leader and Master, Lord Worthy, let none say otherwise. As instructed by the High Commanders decree, the report below is broken into seven sections, each dealing with a significant area of character and ability for the recruit. Loyalty Recruit O’Brien’s loyalty is sufficient for duty. He shows no signs of willingness to betray his majesty and responds with precision when questioned on his allegiances. His service in the 2nd Great War serves as an additional testament to his willingness to serve even in difficult conditions. Marksmanship Recruit O’Brien is an acceptable marksman. He has a moderate level of skill with both the pistol, rifle and shotgun. At distance Recruit O’Brien shows a troubling hesitancy to engage with targets he does not deem an immediate threat. He will immediately fire if ordered to directly. Close Fighting Recruit O’Brien is slightly above average in his close combat skills. He is bolstered primarily by his excellent understanding of anatomy, often being able to take advantage of a larger and stronger opponents weaknesses or old wounds. Recruit O’Brien struggles to consistently deliver fatal wounds unless directly ordered. Often electing to use what he deems a sufficiently crippling blow. Athleticism Recruit O’Brien is below average in athleticism. He has a propensity to spend too much effort reassessing the goals of a training exercise and not enough on simply taking the most straightforward route to completion. Community Relations Recruit O’Brien is below average in his ability to inspire confidence and admiration in the community. He rarely willingly engages in conversations with citizens unless it directly relates to his duties, in which case he often uses an unacceptably direct line of questioning. In one training exercise he accused Duke Henry Moore of being the illegitimate child of inter-familial relations after observing him for several moments. Recruit O’Brien did not know the Duke’s station and mistakenly thought it was the goal of the deductive assignment he was given. Recruit O’Brien accepted his punishment without question once it was pointed out that he was most certainly wrong and was speaking to a member of the Royal court and a blood relation of his Majesty himself. Potential Personal Issues Recruit O’Brien shows a moderate ability to interact well with his fellow Peacekeepers. He does well when placed under the leadership of a strong commander, following orders with little delay and only occasionally needing additional instruction. Once told how to do a task, he doesn’t soon forget and can often recall the precise words used in the instructions, even if several weeks removed from such. Recommended Duty Assignment Recruit O’Brien should be assigned to a partner that shows leadership potential and has excellent interpersonal skills. The Recruit has quite a talent with medicine, service in that capacity to the extent it pleases the High Commander would be most wise. Under no circumstances should Recruit O’Brien be given a leadership role or a position that requires autonomy, he shows no aptitude for such. In diligent service of his Majesty, - Lieutenant Finneas Thacker III